universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkpokon
On-Screen Appearance Recycled Stolen Villain Darkpokon appears in a trashcan where he has to button mashed or to be attacked to get out. Special Attacks Neutral B - Super Evil Crowbar Darkpokon pulls out his crowbar and stabs with it a random number of times. While stabbing, you are able to walk and jump (no double jumps), but only in the direction Darkpokon is facing. He'll stop stabbing earlier if he gets hit. If you charge up the attack, Darkpokon will instead throw the crowbar like a boomerang. The crowbar will be stuck on robotic opponents and other types of machines if they touch it, which will deal additional damage to that opponent if you jump on the crowbar or take it off them. However, Darkpokon only has one crowbar so you won't be able to use it if it's already on the stage. Side B - Dark Explosion of Pain Darkpokon leaps forwards and explodes after touching anything. This move is a OHKO to Darkpokon himself, but also to the opponents that get hit by him. Darkpokon will return inside of a trash can after exploding. Up B - Always Cannon Darkpokon gets inside the "Canon Cannon" and is shot upwards. After falling, he'll turn into Terminator Liquid and then transform into one of his "reincarnations". Most of these forms only have an attack with B and Darkpokon will return to his regular form if he gets hit. The forms are: * Fake King: He can shoot burgers with the Dinner Blaster. Unlike The King's Final Smash, it's just a single burger and you cannot shoot more unless it leaves the screen. * Bizarro John: Using his BIZARRO VISION, he can turn opponents into their Worst Replacements. * Oellam: The joke option. You cannot perform any action in this form until you get hit. * Angry German Darkpokon: He'll be on a screen zooming in and out while screaming in German. If you touch him you'll get damaged. After the rant ends, Darkpokon will return to his regular form, even if he doesn't get hit. * Niggapokon: The rarest form. His attack consists on saying DUN DUN and turning all opponents into their Evil Alts (or Worst Replacements if they are already evil). Niggapokon will turn into his "Ultimate Nigger" form, being unable to move, much like Oellam. The first opponent that hits him will return to their normal state, while the others will have to get a Final Smash or get KO'd. * Skipokon: He can move with his skis, damaging by touch. Down B - 0 Darkpokon shoots a black 0 that will slowly go forwards going through opponents, walls or anything else, even ignoring shields. This 0 does no damage, but if it touches an opponent on a Super Form (including those from Final Smashes), they'll go back to their normal form. Darkpokon is only able to shoot one 0 at the time, and trying to use your Down B when the 0 is already on the stage will instead make him taunt. Final Smash - Interdimensional Villains Darkpokon creates the Genesis Portal which summons villains from other Lawls. There will be as many villains as opponents, and they will stay helping Darkpokon like CPUs until they get KO'd. If Darkpokon gets KO'd though, they'll stop helping him and fight on their own. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh no!" KOSFX2: "Wait, what?" Star KOSFX: "I'm not there!" Screen KOSFX: "Jua jua jua my feelings!" Taunts Up: "Jua jua jua, you cannot go yet because i'm very powerful and we have to fight." Sd: "Jua jua jua, has somebody mentioned how much canon i am?" Dn: *Darkapon reviews himself, unless there are other villains nearby.* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *A shadow of Darkapon appears with glowing eyes.* Victory 2: "Jua jua jua, It's time to distroy the world... Starting with the Mosquitoes in this room" Victory 3: "Jua jua jua , i gave that wimp one million damages." Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Lady Hell's Codec TBA Extra Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Unknown Origin Category:Internet Category:Spanish Category:The John Show Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Canon Category:OC Characters